Namarie, Haldir, My Love
by Sacred Wolf
Summary: This is yet another dedication to Haldir that I have written. Very sad if you think about it ... Please R&R!


Namarie, Haldir, My Love  
The thing I've feared the most is here  
The time we say goodbye is near  
For you are going off to war  
And we will be together no more.  
  
I am silent as you pack,  
I'm thinking of the coming lack  
Of your sweet face and star-blue eyes;  
My heart seeks to make known its cries.  
  
We say goodbye on morning clear  
And my eyes overflow with tears.  
"Come back to me, Haldir, my love.  
You'll be all that I'm thinking of."  
  
You take my face into your hands.  
"We are one throughout all lands  
No matter how far apart we are  
You'll always be in my heart."  
  
You lean in and our lips meet  
Together in a kiss so sweet.  
I surrender myself to your embrace  
As tears of grief stream down my face.  
  
All too soon you leave my side  
And lead your warriors off with pride.  
You are Haldir of Lorien,  
Captain of the Galadhrim.  
  
Onward to Helm's Deep you march,  
Taking along with you my heart,  
Off to save endangered Man,  
Aragorn and the people of Rohan.  
  
I awaken from my sleep one night,  
My heart pounding from unknown fright.  
"Something's terribly wrong I fear.  
Why can't I sense my beloved Haldir?"  
  
My dreams take flight on troubled wing.  
Mournful are the songs they sing.  
I say your name and begin to weep  
All the while I am asleep.  
  
For my dreams reveal as I sleep  
The great battle for Helm's Deep.  
I see you standing proud and calm  
With the warriors on the wall.  
  
Toward you race the Uruk-hai  
But they stand no chance against your might.  
An arrow you draw into your bow  
You aim it well and aim it low.  
  
Hundreds of the Uruks fall  
Yet, despite all this, they ascend the wall.  
This action I'm sure they regret  
When death by your Elven sword they met.  
  
On into the rainy night  
You continue your noble fight.  
Your strength reserve is nowhere near low  
As tirelessly you take down your foe.  
  
But now there comes a fatal call:  
"They are too many and we not at all.  
To the Keep we must now retreat.  
To the Keep we go in defeat."  
  
At this call you let down your guard  
And you take an orc blade in the arm.  
I gasp as you grasp your arm in pain  
You gaze numbly at your warriors slain.  
  
In for the kill an orc comes from behind  
Yet to the coming attack you are blind.  
Down the orc swings for the fatal blow  
I am helpless to stop it, this I well know.  
  
I utter a scream that is ringing with grief  
"Haldir! Watch out!" and in disbelief  
I see your proud form succumb to the blade  
And see dying the one for whom I was made.  
  
I awake in the morning with a feeling of dread.  
I refuse to even leave my bed.  
I know that something is terribly wrong  
For even Lothlorien has ceased it's fair song.  
  
"Haldir, my love, what has come of thee?  
Why am I no longer able to see  
You as I have in all times before  
You left me to go to the war?"  
  
Galadriel is now drawing near  
And I am suddenly filled with dark fear.  
Something grieves her terribly I see  
For she brings terrible news to me.  
  
"Haldir the Fair at Helm's Deep was slain  
By cruel orc blade beneath the rain.  
A song of life forever is gone  
And silence rules Caras Galadhon."  
  
Alone in my grief I weep in pain  
Never will I see you, Haldir, again.  
Never to feel your lips against mine  
Why were you taken before your time?  
  
Night falls early in Lothlorien  
For it has lost its truest friend.  
No brighter light than you ever could shine  
How proud I was to call you mine.  
  
Without you my life just looks so bleak  
And at this thought my knees go weak.  
Down to the ground I sink in despair  
I am lost without you, Haldir the Fair.  
  
Suddenly the warmth of your familiar hand  
"We are one throughout all lands  
No matter how far apart we are  
I am always with you and in your heart."  
  
Your voice brings me comfort and eases my pain  
And I lift my face to the falling rain.  
Then the rain stops and the clouds roll away  
Revealing the stars that are bright as the day.  
  
There's a new star brighter than all the rest.  
I know it's you, Haldir, for you are the best.  
I feel your warmth and your love fills my heart  
I know you are with me wherever you are.  
  
But never again will I see your face,  
Drink of your eyes and behold your grace.  
I gaze at your bright star high above  
And whisper, "Namarie, Haldir, My Love." 


End file.
